Action Replay Mistake
One fine summer morning... That's how things begin, don't they? Well, one fine summer morning, my friend called me over to play some Pokémon, and try some of the new Black and White features. I didn't have anything else to do, and had nothing to lose, thus saying yes. She met me halfway, greeted me, while holding her Pokémon Platinum game, saying "Wanna try out the new Pokémon Migration feature? It could be pretty fun, and I heard it has a decent minigame, too!" "Sure!" - I said. When we finally got there, we sat on her bed, both setting our games up, her playing Platinum and I playing Pokémon Black. I was still having fun with my Action Replay codes, so I asked her if we could play separately for a while. She answered, "Sure, I had some training to do on my Pokémon, too." I loaded my Action Replay in my DSi and enabled my Pokémon Modifier (Modifies which Wild Pokémon you encounter) and Shiny codes (All Wild Pokémon are shiny). After I started my game, I ran in the grass and encountered a level 25 shiny Mewtwo. Just as I selected Master Ball, my other friend started complaining. "How could you do that!" she shouted. "A shiny is a blessing! Not something to be manipulated! You don't care for your Pokémon one bit!" The weirdest thing about this was that she hacks her game as well. I know for a fact she had many level 100 shiny Pokémon. "You hack your game too!" I protested. "You know why?" she inquired. "I'll tell you! In my first file of SoulSilver, I had my favorite Pokémon Blaze. We did everything together. He was a friend, and that was the only thing I asked for. We helped each other in good times and bad, and we eventually defeated the Pokémon League together! I sat in my room for hours last summer trying to defeat Lance with Blaze at just level 50 until we got a lucky hit and won! Then I started messing around with my Action Replay. I entered in a faulty code and bricked my save file. My only option was to reset my game, losing Blaze, and all of my other Pokémon like Pachirisu, Lugia, and Azumarill. In a fit of rage I cheated my way through on the second playthrough beating the entire game plus postgame in 4 hours. Within 5 I had all of the events done. Along the way I had befriended my Chikorita, Scissors, and a special Celebi. After a while, I felt like used my Action Replay too often. I got rid of all of my Pokémon except Scissors, Celebi, and a few other which I transferred to my new Pokémon Black game. Then I started my 3rd playthrough. I got a Cyndaquil. I named him Blaze. I journeyed far and wide and did it correctly, except once I leveled my Cyndaquil up to 10, I treated myself one favor. I caught and trained a level 10 Celebi. I thought everything was better now. I did a mistake. That night I had a dream where Blaze was crying himself to death, putting out the flames around his neck with every single tear. I now... I now want to start my fourth playthrough. This time completely legit, no bells or whistles. I put it off the next day. I had lots of homework. I then had another dream. It was my Mewtwo from my 3rd playthrough. He said, 'You have one more chance. Take it.' I ended my file then and there, and started new. I learned to care for my Pokémon, and you should too. Delete your save file and start over." she then finished, looking like she took a giant burden off of her shoulders. "What if I don't?" I challenged. The moment I finished my sentence, she went to a toy store, got a Cyndaquil plushie (which wasn't even there before), and threw it at my face. I accepted the "gift", took it with me, and left it in my room, on my bed. That night I started up my Pokémon Black game again. I walked through the grass and saw an irregular thing happen. "LUCY'S BLAZE WOULD LIKE TO BATTLE!" An angry Typhlosion appeared on my screen. He was partly covered in pixelated blood. At that point, the Cyndaquil dolls' eyes started glowing red. "BLAZE USED ERUPTION!" "Wait! I didn't even send out a Pokémon yet!" - I yelled, remembering that Eruption was the attack that my friend used the most. "YOUR POKÉMON DIED. WOULD YOU LIKE TO START OVER?" I was presented with a YES/NO choice. I chose no, since I didn't want to lose my Pokémon. "BLAZE USED ROCK SMASH ON JEWEL!" The game restarted, but instead of going to Reshiram it immediately went to the Menu. The "Continue" option was gone. "Wait, did Blaze just kill my trainer? And where's my save file?" - I thought. At that moment, the game "spoke" with an eerie voice, and low-pitched Cyndaquil voices in the background. "Yes, I just did, I restarted the game for you". The sound echoed through my room. Ending that sentence, my doorbell rang. I went to the door, hesitated, but still, opened the door. It was my friend, holding a Typhlosion doll, with its eyes glowing red. "So what happened to your Pokémon Black game?"